A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door constructions and more particularly to a protective closure molding or strip around the periphery of the door for preventing weather damage to the door caused by moisture entering between the door panels and the frame thereby causing delaminations of the panels from the frame.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been customary with doors to use weather stripping on the upper and/or lower edges of the doors or to provide a protective door edge along the vertical edges of the door. Nevertheless, in such constructions, it was still possible for moisture to get between the panels and the frame of the door thus causing delamination. As a result the panels would separate from the frame.
A search of the prior art indicated the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Golden, 686,051, (1901); Zahner, 1,554,774, (1925); Shadford, 2,089,669, (1937); Olsson, 2,607,960, (1952); Torrence, 2,705,820, (1955); Olton, 3,271,919, (1966); King, 3,333,385, (1967); Crane et al., 3,363,390, (1968); Starcevic, 3,386,209, (1968); Multer, 3,448,543, (1969); Hawes et al., 3,760,544, (1973); Difazio, 3,786,609, (1974); Wright, 4,001,974, (1977); and Bursk, 4,034,511, (1977).